


sensitive

by Queerquest



Series: Korrasami Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Korra, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soft sex, Teasing, Top Asami, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, asami is a protective gf, korra gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerquest/pseuds/Queerquest
Summary: After a long day of pro-bending practice Asami is there to care for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145474
Kudos: 82





	sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things to keep in mind
> 
> • charecters have been aged up for the sake of this story. All twenty +. 
> 
> •there are non-canon aspects. ex. Asami and Korra are together by season one.

Korra glided through every single gust of fire, every sheath of earth that was thrown at her with grace. She loved pro-bending and the sport came to her easily. One of the few distractions she had from her busy life of fighting Equalists and mastering the remainder of her elemental prowess, and now a small resting period after all had been resolved.

"Time!" Bolin called excitedly, at the realization that their alloted time for practice was over. Korra decided it would be best to hit the road before the next team seeking to use the gym arrived.

The young Avatar had made a name for herself in the gym by nearly getting into various fights only to be stopped by Bolin, Mako, or Asami. 

Asami, Korra thought to herself. 

She had been dating the engineer for a couple of months now and things had been going amazing. They had made the choice to move in together after everything that happened with her father and the company. 

She hurriedly packed her belongings in her bag and made her way to the streets where sure enough, the older woman was waiting for her.

"Hey, sweetie." Asami chirped, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "How was practice?" 

"Exhausting. How was your day, I haven't seen you in a couple days. We've been so damn busy." Korra sighed, rubbing her temples. Trying to soothe the headache that subsided after the adrenaline from fighting left her system.

It was true. Asami was trying to rebuild her company, and Korra was training constantly with Mako and Bolin trying to keep in shape for next year's tournament.

"I know. Let's go home, neither of us have anything on our schedule tomorrow so it'll be just you and me all night and all day." 

Korra liked the sound of that. Usually the thought of being alone with Asami got her excited for three very specific reasons. As well as a bunch of little things Asami did along the way that made her fall apart.

"Sounds like a plan." Korra sighed tiredly, leaning her head against the window of the Satomobile. 

By the time they'd reached the estate, Asami looked over and realized her girlfriend had already fallen asleep. She loved how relaxed and peaceful she looked in contrast to the face she had the past couple of days, filled with stress and frustration at the new president.

"Korra, time to get up sweetie, you can nap inside." Asami whispered, brushing her hand against her girlfriend's inner thigh.

With a small yawn and a stretch she groggily got out of the car and trudged inside.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Asami asked, heading into the kitchen. With Korra following closely behind her, waking up slightly at the suggestion.

"Water Tribe noodles?" She asked with her signature crooked smile that made Asami turn into a pile of mush.

"Of course, you go sit down. I'll be out in a minute." 

She was stopped from moving any farther by Korra nuzzling herself inbetween her arms. Asami held her close. She absolutely adored how affectionate the young Avatar could be, especially after a long day.

"You okay?" she whispered, kissing her forehead after she felt a slight nod.

After a minute Korra went to go sit down, and Asami started reheating the noodles which only took a few minutes because they were left overs from a few nights prior.

Asami walked over with the steaming bowl of noodles. Korra was waiting expectantly for the Non-bender to come sit down with her.

Asami got the hint it was probably going to be an early night like most nights she had practice, they would usually end up cuddling on the couch. She fetched some blankets and turned on the radio while Korra scarfed down her meal.

"Thanks Sami'" she said after sitting back down in her arms. "Hey, you never told me how your day was."

"Meeting with Raiko." she grunted. 

"ugh, hate that guy, you wanna talk about it?" the younger woman offered.

Asami smiled, the young Avatar had changed so much over the course of a few months. Spirits, she still was, Korra had become more attentive, thoughtful, and considerate of others.

"Not really. No use in getting all worked up about it now." She breathed.

"You have a point there. We do unfortunately have to work with the guy for the next four years. I can always go Avatar State on him if you change your mind."

Asami chuckled at the joke as Korra got up to set her bowl in the sink.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she noticed Korra limping.

"Just a little sore. I'll take an ice bath tomorrow." She sighed, trying to hide a wince of pain that surely came from the block of earth Bolin had thrown full speed at her hips earlier in the day.

He was always the roudiest of all of them and the second Korra took her eyes off Bolin to counter Mako's attack she knew she was paying for it. A searing pain on her rightside was only evidence of that.

"Come sit" She demanded. "Pants off" 

"We just got home and you're trying to get in my pants already?" 

Asami shot her a deadpan look. Korra simply smiled and started shimmying out of the heavy pants she usually wore. The taller woman adjusted herself so that she could examine Korra's legs.

"Holy shit Korra!" she scowled as she lifted the hems of her boxers up to reveal more of her skin. "Did Mako and Bolin do this? I'm gonna kill them." 

She gawked at the Bruise on her hip that was already turning shades of black and purple visible even through her melanin infused skin tone.

"Hey, Don't worry I got Bolin pretty good too! You should see the water whip mark on his back side."

"I know. It just worries me. I don't want you getting hurt." She admitted.

It was true, in the months they'd spent with eachother Asami only got more of an inside look of the life of an Avatar. She learned many things about Korra, about her lineage, of all the risks Korra was required to put herself through to keep the world in peace.

"Baby, I didn't know you felt that way I'm sorry. I'll try to be a little more careful in practice okay?" Korra reassured.

Asami nodded and pulled her closer, letting their lips lazily crash. She missed that feeling, the feeling Of Korra's tongue against her own. Korra adjusted herself so they were no longer sitting at such an akward angle, instead she was now straddling the Non-bender.

Asami quickly pushed her down against the couch, crawling on top of her and kissing down her neck. "This okay?" She whispered into the Waterbender's ear before going any farther.

"mhm" Korra hummed in approval as Asami unzipped her jacket, allowing Korra to lift up and throw it onto the floor. Both girls worked on pulling their own shirts off.

Asami didn't even bother with trying to get her lover's sports bra off. Instead she opted to lift it up and over her breasts. Letting it sit there lazily while she enjoyed the display in front of her.

Korra jolted as Asami's mouth met her nipple, the engineer took her time. Using every advantage she had in this situation to make the Waterbender squirm.

Korra knew Asami was good with her mouth. This simple fact was proven to her more times than she could count over the months. Yet something about tonight made her extremely-

"Sensitive tonight, are we?" Asami teased between wet kisses, soon turning to biting and twisting gently. 

Korra let out quiet breathy groans as Asami continued her little teasing game. Out of what she could only call pure desperation she tried putting her legs together and slowly thrusting her hips, offering minimal relief.

"Impatient, love?" Asami whispered. "All you have to do is ask." she teased once again. 

She knew Korra wasn't a fan of talking during sex. She loved when Asami talked to her, but talking back was a tedious task she struggled with time and time again.

She couldn't find it in her to respond. Not when she could feel Asami's breath on her chest. The Warmth of her hands on her stomach, and her ass brushing against Korra.

"I... I need..." she groaned, looking up to her lover, in frustration.

"I need words. What do you need?" she replied.

"You... I need you." Korra whined. 

Asami couldn't help but blush. The sight of Korra, the all powerful avatar, bending to her will like the elements was intoxicating to her. The thought of teasing her further no longer seemed like an option.

She wanted more than anything to please Korra. She wanted to hear and see the Avatar unravel beneath her.

"You already have me." she smiled.

Asami's experienced mouth made it's way to Korra's abs but they didn't stay there long. She let her hand slide down her girlfriend's boxers. Taking them off completely and throwing them somewhere on the floor.

Korra was practically hyperventilating as Asami kissed and nipped her inner thighs, taking extra measures to be as gentle as possible due to her injuries.

Korra groaned as Asami pulled away, only for a moment to put her long, jet-black hair into a tight bun.

"Don't worry, I'm not anywhere near done yet."

She was beautiful. Her lipstick was smudged, well the remainder of it. Most was plastered in red splotches on Korra's skin, disguised along the many hickies Asami had left on her way down.

Korra cried out as Asami's tongue met her clit. Lashing the bud with strikes of precision. Her hands instantly met the leather couches, gripping hard enough to leave marks. A vague though told her to loosen her grip but her fingertips wouldn't budge. She could only pray to the spirits Asami wouldn't care.

Asami kept the same anatoganizingly slow rhythm as Korra's slickness increased. Asami could feel the wetness on her lips, and down her chin as she continued sucking her.

"Fuck Sami!'" Korra grunted.

Spirits, Asami loved making Korra sound like that. She loved the low groans and grunts she could force out of her girlfriend every time she got the chance to pleasure her.

Asami took one of her fingers and pushed it through Korra's entrance, making sure the pads of her fingertips brushed against her G-spot with each upwards curl.

Korra's legs started to tense and shake and Asami took that as her cue to keep doing exactly what she was doing. The Waterbender may not have been as vocal as Asami in bed. That only meant Asami became adept to reading her body launguage.

The tell tale signs were all there. Her shaky legs, low groans, the breathy sighs of Asami's name, the pleading look in her eyes. Korra was close and Asami was bound to deliver.

"Just like that!" Korra choked out, as Asami changed her position slightly. Hitting just the right spot with her fingers.

Asami started lashing at that very spot mercilessly while continuing to suck and envelope her swollen clit with her tongue. Holding Korra down with her free arm by her pelvic bone, still keeping in mind that her sides would be sore.

Korra's head fell back, her legs locked, it was no use for her to try and stay silent anymore. Her groans filled the air as Asami continued to ride her through her orgasm. Hips bucking into her mouth, and Korra's wetness spilling into her mouth and down her chin once again.

The pleasure Korra felt soon turned to over sensitivity. She pulled away from Asami's mouth. Panting, and trying to slow her heart rate down. Asami grinned and wiped her mouth.

"You're good at what you do, Sato." Korra chuckled.

"What can I say, I like pleasing my lady." She responded.

"I could say the same." Korra said with a grin. "Round two?" 

Asami replied, simply by pulling Korra on top of her into a heated kiss.


End file.
